Virus of the Doomed
by Kaji100
Summary: Finally! Done! Celebrate, for this is the first fanfic I have finished! On the last episode, Megaman went through a startling transformation, one to give Diablo a scare. For the beatings his friends took, will X destroy Diablo once and for all?
1. DIABLO and LIBERATION

I do not own Megaman NT Warrior but the made characters. Searchman is a made up character for MM NT Warrior as of now. I do not own the songs in this story.  
  
"Pitiful worms," said a mysterious net navi that mercilessly destroyed a navi at the TV station. "To think that they will stoop so low to serve humans. We are more powerful than them. Now it's time to search at my new target: Den Tech Elementary. There should be some net navis for me to liberate. Heh heh heh."  
  
"Reports are that the navis at the TV station were found deleted," a reporter said on the news. "Oh my!" Lan's mother said as she was washing the dishes. "Our city's detective sent his navis, Searchman and Snapman, to investigate. We will now ask the detective if he found any clues." "Searchman and Snapman found two clues that raised more questions," stated the detective,"causing massive confusion at HQ."   
  
"What exactly did you find?"   
  
"What we found was strange," the detective answered. "Snapman said he found a giant word on the floor. It looked freash, since there was smoke coming out of it. It said, "LIBERATION". And the word that Searchman said, "DIABLO."  
  
"Mom!" Lan yelled, running to the door," I'm going to school now!" Lan ran out the door, put on his roller blades, and headed to school. On his way, he met Maylu, Dex, and Yai. "Lan, have you heard of the virus that destroyed the navis at the TV station?" Maylu asked. "The virus left two words that said 'LIBERATION' and 'DIABLO.'" Dex added. "Yeah," Lan answered,"I heared it on the news during breakfast. Why would a virus just go off destroying net navis and leaving two words?" "Maybe because it's not a virus at all," Yai said. "What are you talking about?!" Dex yelled. "A virus is something that destroys the net! it detroyed parts of the TV station."   
  
"Maybe because she's saying that it's a virus-infected navi, dimiwit," a passing boy said. He had brown hair with a lot of it covering his left eye (like Trowa from Gundam Wing!) and a black sleeveless shirt. He wore light blue shorts, like Lan's.   
  
"Who are you calling a dimwit?!" Dex yelled. He raised a fist at the boy and was about to punch him, but was held back by Lan and Maylu. "Woah!" Lan said, "Take it easy there, Dex!" Dex stopped and looked away. "The name's Kaji," the boy said."And I won't think that you will be going to school today." "Why?" Maylu asked curiously. "Maylu, do you think something happened?" Roll asked her Net Op. "That virus already took over the school," Kaji said. "All schools in Den Tech City are under control of the virus." "Under control?!" Everyone gasped. "So when did this happen?" Megaman asked. "Not to long ago," Kaji answered. "Word is that the virus took over all the schools at the same time." "Kaji's right!" Glide yelled. "Reports say that all the schools were taken over at the same time. Each schools had the same to words as in the TV center!" "This could be WWW's doing!" Dex suggested. "Let's go to the TV station and see if we can find anything!" Everyone agreed and ran to the TV station.  
  
On their way, Maylu asked," Kaji, don't you have a net navi with you?" Kaji took out his P.E.T. "Sure I do," Kaji said. "Otherwise, I would be going with you guys! His name's Plasma, but I won't show him to you yet." They all got to the TV station and ran to the control room. Their, they jacked in. A yellow net navi with black pointed stripes going down his body appeared. "So your Plasma," Megaman said. "That's right," Plasma answered back. "Guts think that you don't look so tough," Gutsman said. Plasma ignored him and walked around. Everyone else spread out.   
  
("Satellite" from P.O.D. begins to play)  
  
Megaman looked around and found the word DIABLO. "Diablo...," Megaman told himself. "What does this mean?" "It means your death," a mysterious navi said behind him.  
  
(Satellite! Satellite!)  
  
Megaman jumped back. The navi had a black helmet with purple stripes pointing at his mouth, with a black cape covering him and has light purple skin. He pointed a finger at him and shot a beam at him. The beam went right through the right side of Megaman's chest. Megaman fell down, gasping for air. By the time everyone else arrived, the Net Navi dissappeared. "Did you see that?!" Roll exclaimed. "Oh no!"Glide yelled. "Megaman!" Roll, Glide, and Gutsman ran towards the injured net navi.  
  
(As I look up at the skies today, (Well I can see you looking down at me!) It brings a smile to my face again!)  
  
"Megaman! Megaman!" Lan yelled.  
  
(Satellite! Satellite! Satellite! Satellite! *continues*)  
  
Megaman continued to breathe and passed out. Gutsman looked around and doesn't see Plasma in sight. "Where did he go?" Gutsman asked himself. Back at the control center, Kaji wasn't there either. Where do you think he went? And what will happen to Megaman? All this and more, on the next episode of Megaman NT Warrior: Virus of the Doomed! 


	2. His Name is Diablo

I do not own Megaman NT Warrior but the made characters. I do not own the songs in this story.  
  
Lan lied in his bed, looking up at the ceiling where his spinning fan hangs. Megaman was getting some repairs after his battle with Diablo. "Diablo...," Lan reminded himself with the word time and time again. After all, Megaman found it and caused him some serious injury after fighting the mysterious Net Navi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Megaman looked around and found the word DIABLO. "Diablo...," Megaman told himself. "What does this mean?" "It means your death," a mysterious navi said behind him.  
  
Megaman jumped back. The navi had a black helmet with purple stripes pointing at his mouth, with a black cape covering him and has light purple skin. He pointed a finger at him and shot a beam at him. The beam went right through the right side of Megaman's chest. Megaman fell down, gasping for air.  
  
*Reality*  
  
"Lan!" His mother called,"your friends are here to play!" Lan didn't answer. He just kept on looking at the ceiling. "Lan?" Maylu came in with Dex, Yai, and Tory. "Are you okay?" she asked. Lan stay silent. He rolled on his bed until he faced to wall. "It's my fault," he said. "Lan, it wasn't your fault," Yai said. "Yeah! So get a grip, will ya'," Dex added. "Dex, that's not gonna help," Tory said looking at Dex. Dex began to stomp his foot on the ground. "The what do you think I'm supposed to say?!" Dex yelled. Maylu sat by Lan on his bed with a worried look. "I think these two need to be alone for awhile," Yai suggested as she pushed everyone out. "How come she never sits by me on my bed?" Dex commented as he left the room. Yai ran back to the room and closed the door. "If only I was more careful and less confident," Lan said, looking at the wall. Maylu placed her hand on Lan's. "Lan, it's not your fault," she said. "You didn't know that this would happen." "Maybe we shouldn't have investigated the TV Station's control room," Lan replied. "Repairs complete," said the computer after it makes a little ding. Megaman was repaired and sent back to his PET. Lan got up, jacked out of his computer, and looked at his Navi. "How are you feeling, Megaman?" Lan asked his Navi. "Better than ever!" Megaman replied stretching his arms out.  
  
Maylu left the room and shut the door. Then Lan got his case of battle chips and ran out of his room, holding his PET. He faced everyone, with an angry look on his face. "Guys," he said,"let's go find us that Net Navi!" "But we don't know where to start," Tory added. "He maybe somewhere else in Den Tech City." Lan headed for the remote control on the dining table. "That's why it's good to watch TV," Lan said and turned on the TV. "Reports are that the mystery navi has struck again," the reporter said. "Here, we stand outside of Mr. Higsby's chip shop. Mr. Higsby tried to fought the virus, but failed. This is what he has to say." Mr. Higsby was worried and crying. "That monster!" he cried. "He nearly deleted my Numberman! I was only able to last 5 seconds with him! Numberman!" He cried on and on. "That is where we're going," Lan said. 'This time,' he said to himself, 'We're going to finish what we started.' They all ran out of the house and Lan ran back to lock the door.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the shop. They snuck it without anyone seeing them. "You ready?" Lan asked, holding his PET. "Let's rock and roll!" Maylu and Roll said together. "Nothing is gonna stop us unless we stop them first!" Dex said, holding his PET tightly. "Bring on the guts!" Gutsman yelled. "This virus is going down!" Yai said, also holding her PET. "Let's do it!" Tory yelled, ready to jack in. "Let's go, Lan," Megaman replied. Everyone took out the jacks from their PET. "Jack in!" everyone yelled. "Download!"  
  
In the net, their was the virus, talking with a navi. "Then don't forget the deal," the virus said. "Don't worry," replied the navi,"Those fools don't know what they are getting themselves into. Speaking of fools, their back." The virus turned around, only to confront Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman. "You!" Megaman yelled furiously. "It's payback time!" "Be patient," the virus said, chuckling. "You will die soon enough. And your friends will die too. You will all be liberated from your pathetic humans!" "Shut up and tell us your name!" Iceman yelled impatiently. "Or we'll beat the guts out of you!" Gutsman added. "Impatient, are we?" the virus asked, chuckling to himself some more. "Fine. I'll tell you my name. But after this, you will all die. My name is...Diablo, the Net Navi Virus!"  
  
What is a Net Navi Virus? Will Diablo get the last laugh and destroy Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman? And will it be enough to beat him? And who was Diablo talking to anyway? Find out on the next episode of Megaman, NT Warrior! 


	3. Gabriel, the Angel Net Navi

I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, the songs in this fanfics, or anything else that is not made up by me.  
  
"My name is...Diablo, the Net Navi Virus!" Diablo smiled devilishly, floating gently to the ground. The group of Navis stares at him with shock. "You have no idea what your putting yourself up against," Diablo chuckled, smiling devilishly. He opened his cape, which turned out to be a pair of demon wings. "So that's how he looks like behind that cape," Megaman said. "Everyone, watch out!"  
  
"Let's go!" Diablo yelled, charging at Megaman and the others.  
  
("Liberation" from Disturbed plays)  
  
(Bold mother****** will you liberate your mind mind mind mind)  
  
Diablo ended up behind the crew. He turned around slow, smiling devilishly. Gutsman attacked first. "Guts Hammer!" Dex yelled, inserting a chip into his PET,"Battle chip in, download!" Gutsman was holding a larged wide bar that he used to smash Diablo. But before it touched Diablo, he flew up and slashed the thing into nothing but scraps of metal. He then flew at Gutsman and slashed him across the chest. "Ahhhhhh!" Gutsman yelled as he fell on the floor, holding his chest. Then, a computer voice came up and said,"Gutsman, logging out." Gutsman dissapeared. "Gutsman!"Megaman yelled. "You'll pay!" "Let me take care of this!" Yai yelled, grabbing a chip from her pocket, "Hero Sword, battle chip in! Download!" Just then, Tory stepped up. "I got your back!" Tory said, also grabbing a chip from his pocket. "Ice Sword, battle chip in! Download"  
  
Glide's hand transformed into a long laser sword. Iceman's hand transformed into a frozen ice sword. "Let's do this!" Glide yelled, charging at Diablo. "I'm with ya'!" Ice man said, also charging behind Glide. "We'll keep him busy!" Roll said. "Roll Blast!" Roll was shooting laser hearts at Diablo and Megaman was shooting Diablo with his buster. "Megaman!" Lan yelled. "Hang in there! I don't want to lose you!" Megaman chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "You know me better than anyone." Soon, Diablo was covered in smoke. But when the smoked cleared, Diablo was gone. "Where did he go?!" Glide wondered as he and Iceman looked around. They turned around and Diablo was there, blasting them with one of his lasers that he shot from his hands. Their swords shattered and they both fell down, injured badly. "Glide, logging out. Iceman, logging out," said the PET. "Glide!" Yai yelled from her PET. "Iceman!" Tory yelled at his PET. Diablo laughed maniacally.  
  
(Waiting, for your modern Messiah. Still awaiting the hatred that darkens the light in your eyes, still awaiting I.[Song ends after this part is played 1 more time])  
  
Outside the store, on the roof, was a person in a black cape and a hate that nearly covers both of his eyes. "Those weaklings," the person said, chuckling. "They don't know what they are getting themselves into." He walked away from the lamp post he was leaning next to. "I hope my brother won't interfere with WWW's plans."  
  
It's been 30 minutes. Roll was damaged and it seemed that she couldn't get up. Megaman can't take anymore blows from Diablo. He was about to pass out. Yai, Dex, and Tory left to get their navis repaired. "It seems the battle is already over," Diablo said evily. "I was hoping more of a challenge. You two are the first to stay this long with me. But now it's time to die." Lan and Maylu were worried. They didn't know what to do. "Megaman!" Lan yelled. "Don't give up!" "Roll!" Maylu also yelled. "Don't die!" Roll sturggled to get up. "C'mon, guys...," Roll groaned. Megaman held his chest, breathing hard and staring at Diablo. "You guys...know us...better than that...," Megaman said again.   
  
Diablo laughed diabolically. "You crack me up!" the virus chuckled. "Here is your liberation from your humans!" He raised his hand to Megaman and Roll and it started glowing. "No! Don't!" Maylu yelled, about to cry. Hey, you would when someone you care about is gonna die. But before he can shoot a destrutive beam, a light yell ray shoots Diablo through his hand. "Ah!" Diablo groaned. "Who did that?! Did you do it?!" He was covered in rage. No one has ever damaged him this much before. "Calm down, Diablo," said a mysterious voice. "If you want to know who shot your hand, your looking at him." Stepping forward from the shadows was a an angel with long blonde hair and giant angel wings that uncovered him. It was like a cape. You know, it coveres him and stuff. He was glowing yellow and held a sword on his back. "I am Gabriel, the Angel Navi!" the navi yelled unsheathing his sword. "An angel navi?" Megaman said as he stared at the glowing navi. "Shut up!" Diablo yelled. He was really, really mad. His anger healed the hole on his hand and it turned into a clenched fist. "I will not be defeated by some smart navi!" He flew at Gabriel, bearing his claws and made them glow purple. "How pitiful," Gabriel chuckled, as he flew at Diablo, holding his sword. They crossed right through each other in a flash of light. Only one was left standing. Who do you think that is?  
  
Who do you think was left standing? The angel, Gabriel, or the demon, Diablo? Who was that man outside the store? And who is his brother? Find out on the next Megaman NT Warrior! 


	4. Li, the Angel's Master

I, again, don't own Megaman NT Warrior, any of the featured songs, or the characters except the one I made.  
  
The light faded and the two Navis just stood their. Gabriel sheathed his sword. "You lose," he said. Diablo was slashed slanted-like from his waist. "You will pay!" He yelled as he dissapeared in purple smoke. "That was close," Roll said to herself. Gabriel walked toward them and held both of their hands. "What's going on?" Megaman asked as he and Roll started to glow white, like Gabriel. "I feel...so much better!" Roll exclaimed, looking at her wounds. "Thanks, Gabriel," Megaman said as he shook Gabriel's hand. "My name is Megaman. The other one with me is Roll." "Hi!" Roll said. Gabriel took a few steps back. "It's nice meeting you guys," he said. "But I have to go. My Net Op should be with yours right now." He logged out of the net, leaving gold sparkles. "Who was that?" Megaman asked. "He's a cute navi...," Roll said with hearts in her eyes. Megaman just stood there, staring at her. Than he smacked himself in the face and they both logged out.  
  
"Lan! Maylu!" Yai yelled with Tory behind her. "What happened?" "Yai?" Lan asked. "Where's Dex?" Yai and Tory looked at each other. "I thought he was behind us," Tory said.   
  
The scene switches to Dex, trying to catch his breath. He was stuck still at the starting point: Yai's house. "Yai?!" he yelled. "Why do you have a maze for a lawn?!  
  
"So a net navi defeated Diablo?" Yai asked in disbelief. "Yeah," Maylu answered. "And it wasn't Roll or Megaman." Tory just kept on looking for Dex. "He couldn't be that slow," he said. "So, you two are the owners of the blue and pink navis," a voice said.   
  
A boy, two-years-older than Lan with long blonde hair, down to the middle of his back, and blue eyes walked out of the store. "Were you in the back of the store the whole time?" Lan asked with a sweatdrop. "I was suppose to ask Mr. Higsby for a chip that he owes me," the boy said,"but with all the commotion outside his store, I snuck inside. I fell asleep, though. Before I got sleepy, I jacked in my navi, Gabriel." "You're the owner of Gabriel?!" Maylu and Lan yelled at disbelief. "You fell asleep?" Yai asked with a sweatdrop. Dex made in awhile, breathing so hard, he fainted. "Yeah...well...my name's Li," the boy said, holding out his hand. "My name's Lan," Lan said, shaking Li's hand. "This is Maylu, Yai, Tory, and-Dex! I didn't know you got here! Dex? Dex?" It was no use. Dex just lied there, all sweaty. "Well, at least he will lose some weight," Li said, chuckling. Dex looked at Li, trying to get up. "Ha ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, blondie."   
  
Everyone was laughing. But unknowing to them was a figure in a brown cloak, with the hood covering the man's eyes, on top of a nearby building, watching them. "My brother," the man said. "You will not mess with WWW's plans." He removed a bluish-purplish PET. "Wake up, Lucifer." A navi named Lucifer opened his purple eyes. "What is it you want, my master?" he said to his master. The man removed his hood and looked at Li. His hair was as long as Li's, but black. His eyes were black, too. "Get ready for some fun," he said, smiling devilishly (if there is such a word). "Li's gonna have a few surprises. How are the demon viruses?" "Hey! I'm a navi in a PET!" Lucifer yelled with a sweatdrop and those "pissed-off" signs on his head (like the one on Primate in pokemon). "How can I make viruses in such a confined space?!" The boy looked at Lucifer, twitching his left eye. "For a dark navi," he said," you're not very bright." "Well just remove those contact lenses and you'll get the blue eye look," Lucifer said, chuckling in a teasing way. "I hope you are joking, Lucifer. Because one day, that mouth of your will be removed from your system." "Hey, what can I say? I am a dark navi. I have to find some insults at least." The boy hooked his PET inside his cloak (hooked it onto his belt). "Shut up," he said. He walked away, dissapearing into the shadows.  
  
Pretty short, huh? Who was the boy? Is he Li's brother? And who is Li anyway? I bet he's keeping some secrets from everyone. And you know, all those secrets are revealed next time on Megaman NT Warrior! 


	5. Bloopers Part 1

I don't own anything on Megaman NT Warrior. Not even the songs.  
  
DIABLO and LIBERATION Take 1-  
  
Director: And action!  
  
Megaman: DIABLO and LI...LI...what did it say again?  
  
Director: What happened? WHO SMEARED THE WORDS OFF WITH KETCHUP?!  
  
Kaji: My bad!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Lan: *begins to laugh a bit*  
  
Li's Intro Take 1-  
  
Director: And action!  
  
*everyone waits for Li*  
  
Director: Where is Li?  
  
Li: *comes out of the store yawning* What up?  
  
Everyone but Li: *sweatdrops*  
  
Director: You didn't have to actually sleep, you know.  
  
Li: But it was boring. And there is no more food in the fridge.  
  
Mr Higsby: YOU CLEANED OUT MY FRIDGE?!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Li's Intro Take 2-  
  
Director: And action!  
  
Dex: Hold on!!!  
  
Director: How did you get here so fast?  
  
Dex: I got tired. So I stopped at a burger fast food resturaunt. While I was there, I thought about getting something to eat.  
  
Director: Cut! That's not in the script! Stick to the script!!! By the way...do you have any fries left?  
  
Li's Intro Take 3-  
  
Director: And action!  
  
Everyone: *waits for Li to arive*  
  
Director: Where's Li?!  
  
Flush...  
  
Li: That was good! Oh...is it time already?  
  
Director: ...cut!  
  
Lan: *can't stop laughing*  
  
Diablo's Appearence Take 1-  
  
Director: And Action!  
  
Diablo: I am...ah...AH...AH-CHOO!!!  
  
Megaman, Roll, Iceman, Glide, and Gutsman are blown away...  
  
Diablo: *sniffs* Sowwy. I hab a code since dis morning.  
  
Director: *sniffs* Cut!  
  
Lan: *laughs a little louder*  
  
STOP!!!! If you want to keep yourself from spoiling yourself, then don't continue! And to keep you from continuing...  
  
If i'm not funny...I tried.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
That's all for now! See you again after 3 more episodes! But here's a sneak peak of what's coming up next!  
  
The gang has a rematch with Diablo, but he's not alone! Li's brother, Kai, is working for WWW and his navi, Lucifer, is gonna go head to head with Gabriel (duh!). And it seems Kaji's joining the fight! Will this be the final battle? Heck yeah it is! Sorry guys. I had to make room for the next series. Stay with me as I will conclude this series, "Final Battle," with a 4 part episode: "Final Battle; Rematch", "Final Battle; History", "Final Battle; Battle of the Angels", and "Final Battle; Diablo vs. Megaman X!" Here are some quotes you will read in the next series:  
  
Rematch-  
  
Diablo: "Do you have a plan?"  
  
Lucifer: "I do." *chuckles* "But we're gonna have to learn how to control our temper though...should we?"  
  
He looked at Diablo and had an evil smirk.   
  
"We're going to...go for the city's power source!"  
  
History-  
  
Li: "Remember, Kai? Remember who I am? I'm your brother!"  
  
Kai: "I know that! Your my twin brother...your also the brother that sperated the family!"  
  
Li: "You let darkness control you since the day they arranged the divorce. It was you who seperated the family!"  
  
Kai: "WWW is my family now. Stay out of our way!"  
  
Showdown; Battle of the Angels-  
  
Lucifer: "This is not over!"  
  
Gabriel: "Yes it is. Holy Blade!"  
  
Lucifer: "Dark Blade!"  
  
Li and Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(later on at the end of the episode)  
  
Megaman: "You hurt all my friends! Your gonna pay!"  
  
A blue aura appears and surrounds Megaman. His armor begins to transform into...well...what ever you want it to look like. When the transformation was done, Megaman looks at Diablo with blue fire in his eyes. And, his sword is all jagged.  
  
Diablo: "What...what are you?!"  
  
Megaman: "I am the avenger of all the navis you killed...I am your destroyer...I am Megaman X!"  
  
Final Battle; Diablo vs. Megaman X!  
  
Diablo: "This can't be...I can't be..."  
  
X: "You killed every navi you meet without any mercy. You showed them death right in the face. Now, are you afraid?! You should be! This is what death looks like! Experience it!"  
  
Diablo: "This cannot be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
X: "Die! X Buster Slash!!!"  
  
(at the end of the episode)  
  
Lan: Who created Diablo?  
  
Megaman: I dunno. Maybe we'll never find out...  
  
High on the roof of the Den Tech's central plant, a figure in a black cape watches over Lan and his friends.  
  
Figure: "Lan....heh heh heh...you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."  
  
After that...the series ends. And moves on to the next series! Okay! I'm done! I hoped you like the bloopers and the sneak peaks! 


	6. Final Battle, Rematch

I do not own MM NT Warrior, the songs, or anything else that was already created.  
  
"It's time Diablo was put in his place once and for all!" Lan said, raising a fist to his face. Everyone agreed. "But there is one problem," Dex said, trying to sound smart. "We don't know where he is." Lan sat down on his bed between Maylu and Li. "After the damage Gabriel inflicted on him," Li said," I'm sure he'll come back. He'll probably try to lure us into a trap." everyone stopped and thought for awhile. Tory just stood up. "Li's got a point," he started. "Diablo won't stop until he completes his misson. And this is the first time anyone damaged him that bad." Everyone looked at the white PET that held Gabriel. "What?" he asked as if he was accused. "I can't help it if I just make the darkness burn!" Soon, a sweatdrop was on everyone's heads.  
  
Back at the WWW base in the net, Diablo was taking his time to heal. "You failed miserably," Lucifer said, appearing behind Diablo. Diablo was still pissed off since he was sliced in half and had a hole on his hand. "Shut up, Lucifer!" he yelled. "I could've destroyed them if your brother didn't come along! Curse that Gabriel!" His body was reattached and fully healed.He clenched his fist and his eyes were blood shot. "Did you come up with a plan?" Lucifer chuckled. He turned and walked away from Diablo. "I do," Lucifer said, chuckling. "We're gonna have to learn how to control our temper though...should we?" He looked at Diablo and had an evil smirk. "We're going to...go for the city's power source!"  
  
"But where would you think Diablo will come from?" Yai asked, all puzzeled. "He wants to destroy all the navis that works for and enjoys humans." Everyone stopped and thought about it again. "It has to be someplace with a lot of navis...," Maylu commented. "I know! The Den Tech Power Plant! That place has a lot of navis for Diablo!" "Then it's agreed!" Lan yelled, standing up. "We're all going to the Den Tech City Power Plant!"   
  
In the net, the navis are all discussing something that happened to Megaman. They didn't want to tell it to Lan or the others, since this is really serious. "When Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman were all logged out," Megaman said," I felt this rage inside me that seems it is going to eat me up inside. But instead of destroying me, it gives me more power." "Gutsman thinks your crazy," Gutsman replied. "I think he's right," Roll continued. " I saw Glide, Gutsman, and Iceman logged out after being injured severely, but I never felt any rage like that." "Maybe you're going through a transformation," Glide said. "It is possible that seeing others hurt fills that rage and transforms you to being like no other!" Iceman just sat there, thinking. "Maybe," he said, "that you are going to live the Cyber Legend!" Everyone was puzzled. "What legend?" they asked. "The legend of chosen navis with another being inside them. Tory said that a few selected navis were gifted with another being that will allow them to double their strength!" Megaman looked at his feet as he stood up. "I heared that Lan and the others are going to find Diablo," he said. "We can discuss about this later! Let's go destroy Diablo once and for all!"  
  
We haven't seen Kaji in awhile. Let's check up on him!  
  
"I wonder what WWW is planning. Why the power plant?" Kaji asked himself while walking down the street to the Power Plant. "But....I'm getting hungry." As Kaji held his stomach, he got off the street to a burger fast food restaraunt. "Kaji?" Lan said as he turned around to get a seat. "What are you doing here?" "Lan?!" Kaji said in disbelief. "I was...uhh...a little hungry." Soon everyone was eating. "So you guys are headed to the power plant, huh?" Kaji asked. "Diablo has done too much," Li answered. "It's time we finished him off. And if he's there, so is Kai." Everyone was puzzled. "Kai?" Maylu asked curiously. "Who's Kai?" Li placed Gabriel's PET on top of the table with everyone else, but facing Li's cheeseburger. "Ohhhh man..." Gabriel groaned as he stared at the chubby burger (what can i say? Two patties, two slices of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles[extra pickles, baby!!!], ketchup, mustard, and fries on the side) . "Kai's...my brother," Li said sadly. "He's the opposite of me in everyway. He wasn't all bad, until an incident with my parents. He said that I was causing them troubles and because of me, I was getting the family seperated. That's when he mysteriously left...I never saw him again. Two years later, I was sent by a group of net ops (Sal, Miyu, and Maysa) to spy on WWW at their base. To my surprise, he was there. HE was working on the birth of Diablo." Li looked at the Power Plant and looked at Gabriel, who is still looking at the burger. Gabriel sighed. "And Kai also made me a brother before the incident. His name is Lucifer. He is also the opposite of me." "So what, are Kai and Lucifer your twin brothers or something?" Dex asked. "Your smarter than you look, tubby," Gabriel chuckled. "Take that back! Guts Guts!" Gutsman yelled at Gabriel. Megaman was really impatient. "Let's stop talking about family and destroy Diablo now!" Megaman yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Not now," Tory said. "We need to come up with a plan first." Yai picked up her burger. "And I wanna finish my burger!" she said.   
  
After eating, they all ran to the Power Plant. When they were inside, the place was smoking and the security guards were down. The computer at the counter was crackling with electricity and exploded. "Diablo did a number here," Kaji said as he looked around. "Hey, look!" Lan yelled as he saw a figure in the smoke just standing there. When the smoke cleared, a boy, the same age as Li, stood there, smirking. He had long black hair, and black eyes. But his eyebrows were blonde like Li's. He wore mostly black. On his belt was a dark-purple PET. "So nice to see you, Li," he said, smirking eviliy. "Li, is this-" Maylu asked but was cut off by Li. "Yes," he said, seriously. "This is my brother. This...is Kai."  
  
This is it! The final showdown! Diablo's reign of terror will be destroyed! But first, the gang has to get past Li's and Gabriel's brothers, Kai and Lucifer! Let's see what happens next on Megaman NT Warrior! 


	7. Final Battle, In Time

Again, I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, any of the songs...and I thought about changing the title. This is Kaji's first fight that you will see.  
  
Kai looked at the group as the smoke slowly cleared. Then engine room was blowing up. Smoke came from door of the engine room. "This place is too small for us," Kai chuckled. "Let's find a bigger place to battle." "You're on!" Lan yelled. But he was stopped by Li's arm, keeping Lan from moving any further. "Don't go, Lan," Li said, staring angrily at Kai. "We have a score to settle." "So you wanna go against your own brother, huh?" Kai chuckled again. He dissapeared in the smoke. "Guys, the control room is where Diablo is. Go there now!" Li yelled as he dissapeared in the smoke. "C'mon, guys!" Lan said as he ran to the stairs leading to the control room. Everyone else ran after him. 'He better get this done soon,' Kaji said to himself.   
  
The control room was big with many different places to jack in. Everyone took different spots. "You ready guys?" Lan asked as he took his PET. Everyone nodded and took there PETs.  
  
Everyone: Jack In!  
  
Lan: Megaman!  
  
Maylu: Roll!  
  
Dex: Gutsman!  
  
Yai: Glide!  
  
Tory: Iceman!  
  
Kaji: Plasma!  
  
Everyone: Power Up!  
  
In the net, Diablo was standing there with the digital corpeses of the Power Plant net navis. "So they are here..." Diablo said to himself, bearing his calws.  
  
Up at the roof top was Li and Kai standing next to two sattelites. "Kai, why don't you come back and we will be a family again?" Li asked, holding his PET. "I already have a family," replied Kai. "They are WWW!" "Remember, Kai? Remember who I am? I'm your brother!" "I know that! Your my twin brother...your also the brother that sperated the family!" "You let darkness control you since the day they arranged the divorce. It was you who seperated the family!" "WWW is my family now. Stay out of our way!" "Jack in, Gabriel!" "Jack in, Lucifer!" In another part of the net appeared the white angel Gabriel and the black angel Lucifer. Drawing their swords, they stared at each other. "Gabriel! Attack now!" Li commanded. Gabriel charged at Lucifer, but was struck down by Lucifer's kick. "Your so weak," Lucifer said as he looked down on Gabriel. Gabriel dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Lucifer grabbed Gabriel's hair and laughed loudly. "Your as weak as always, Li," Kai said. The wind blew and Kai's black hair covered his right eye. So was Li's, but his left eye was covered. "I always thought there was some good in you!" Li yelled. "Come back and let's become brothers again!" "Shut up! Lucifer, finish my brother's pathetic navi now! Demon's Sword, battle chip in! Download!" Lucifer's sword transformed into a grotesque (I'm very bad at spelling) version (like Nightmare's version of the Soul Calibar Sword from Soul Calibar II) and Lucifer kicks Gabriel of his leg. "Ah! Hey, can you be a little more gentle?" Gabriel asked, trying to get up. Lucifer lifted his sword into the air. "Die," he said as he slashed at Gabriel.  
  
Diablo kicked some of the corpses out of his way as he walked toward Megaman and the others. "Let's do some damage and kick guts!" Gutsman yelled as he charged at Diablo. "We'll back him up!" Iceman said as he and Glide ran after Gutsman. Gutsman tried to punch Diablo, but Diablo grabbed Gutsman's hands in an attempt to destroy them. "Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman yelled as he blew a blizzard out of his mouth. "Take this!" Glide yelled as he ran to Diablo's left side and shot at him with his long-range blaster. "Pathetic!" Diablo yelled as he switched sides with Gutsman, making him take the hits. Gutsman was soon frozen, thanks to Iceman. "Oh man..." Iceman muttered. "I really need to watch it." Gutsman was logged off back to his PET. "Tory, your Iceman froze Gutsman!" Dex yelled. "Well I didn't know this will happen!" Tory yelled back. "Tory, stay focused!" Iceman yelled. But before he can say anything else, Diablo slashed Iceman in the back. Iceman fell to his knees and onto his face. "No! Iceman!" Tory yelled. Iceman was forced to log off and into his PET. "Looks like it's time for me to step in," Kaji said as he took out a chip. "Plasma, go into battle mode!" "Finally! I get to have some action than seeing it!" Plasma yelled as he took out his staff and charged at Diablo. "Here's some backup for your staff! Halbered Blade, battle chip in! Download!" "Halbered Blade?" Lan said. "What kind of chip is that?" "Is it some kind of new chip that has been created?" Maylu added. "That's right! My dad's company decided to make a few new chips for Kaji and some other people." Kaji blushed a bit. "Well...I thought about needing some new chips," he said. "At a reasonable price!" Yai added. "Yai," Glide said," a little help here!" Glide was dodging every attack Diablo throws, but is getting hurt slowly since he is getting tired. Yai took a chip from her pocket. "Here's some more power! Hero Sword, battle chip in! Download!" Glide got a sword on his arm. It's stronger than the cyber sword chip. Diablo slashed at Glide again, but Glide defended with his sword. "Here we go!" Plasma yelled. "Let's help out!" Megaman said. His right arm transformed into his buster and began to shoot at Diablo. "Roll Blast!" Roll yelled as she fired small heart bullets at Diablo. Diablo moved away from the blast, hitting Glide. "Oh no!" gasped Plasma as he accidently slashed Glide, breaking the hero sword. Glide fell down holding his wound on his chest. "Glide! No!" Yai cried as she saw Glide log out of the net.   
  
Kaji looked at his PET and smirked a bit. "I got this in the bag!" he said. "Plasma, help Megaman and Roll! Make sure they don't get logged out!" Plasma crouched next to Megaman, who had his cyber sword on. "Maylu, give Roll this!" Lan yelled as he threw a chip to Maylu. Maylu caught the chip and took a good look at it. "Cyber sword?" she asked. She held it tightly. "Thanks, Lan! Help's on the way, Roll! Cyber Sword, battle chip in! Download!" Roll got a pink sword as her hand. She crouched down next to Megaman. "What are we gonna do?" she asked. Plasma held his staff (or Halbered since it has a halbered blade on it) tightly. Diablo walked slowly toward them, take his axe out. His axe was black and huge. "Finally," he said devilishly, "I will finish my mission without any interference!" He raised his axe and slashed it down. And what do you know! It's then end of the episode!  
  
So I focused the battle on Lan's group. Don't worry. The next chapter will focus more on Lin and Kai. What do you think happened to Gabriel? Was he deleted? We'll see in the next episode of Megaman NT Warrior! 


	8. Final Battle, Battle of the Angels

I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, songs, or any games. I don't have enough money. :(  
  
("Numb" from Linkin Park plays. Versus goes on during this paragraph.)  
  
"It's over, Li," Kai said, looking at his PET. "I've won." "No!" Li yelled, looking at his PET. But soon, his worried face became a smirk. "Actually, Kai, it just began." "What?!" Kai looked closer at his PET. Gabriel was holding off Lucifer's attack with his sword. He kicked Lucifer off his feet and flew into the air. Lucifer, however, dodged it and made it to the air first. "This time, I'll kill you!" he yelled, lifting his sword. Gabriel blocked the attack and flew to the side. Then he flew at Lucifer at full speed, bring the blade of his sword close to his ear so he can make a horizontal slash on Lucifer's body. Lucifer did the same and soon, there were flashes of light with two angels slamming at each other. "This is not over! Lucifer!!! Dark Blade!!!" Kai yelled as Lucifer's sword glowed black. "I'm going to make you see that you are wrong, Kai! Gabriel! Holy Blade!" The two angels flew at each other. They swung their swords at each other and it connected, making a huge explosion. Li and Kai shielded their eyes from the light coming from their PETs. The light faded, and Lucifer and Gabriel were kneeling down on one leg, trying to catch their breaths. The blades of their sword were shattered. They looked at each other, panting.  
  
(I've become so numb! I can feel you there! I've become so tired, so much more aware! I'm becoming this! All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you! [Versus goes on in this paragraph])  
  
"Not bad," Gabriel said as he tried to stand up, holding his arm. "I can see why we're the same," Lucifer said, holding the wound on his chest. "But you don't know how to do this!" He put his hands together (in Final Flash [Vegeta's attack!] style) and generated a dark sphere that increases every second. "DARK WAVE!!!" he yelled as he shot a giant beam at Gabriel. The beam consumed him, but was seperated by a bright light. The light formed into Gabriel with 10 wings. "I cannot be beaten! I will not be destroyed by the darkness!" he said as he started to ascend into the air. He did the same thing as Lucifer, but upward. He generated a bright sphere that grew twice as fast as Lucifer did. "RAIN OF THE HEAVENS!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Repeats the chorus one last time during this paragraph. Song ends when paragraph ends)  
  
The sphere divided into several spheres (like a 100 or 2) and shot right through Lucifer (except the heart area). Lucifer fell on his back and the spheres disappeared. "Better...than I....expected...." he said. He returned back into his PET. "Lucifer!" Kai yelled. "You see what happens when you give in to darkness?" Li said. "You lose." Kai fell on his knees. "I'm sorry, Wily!" he said. "Please! Don't punish me! Please! Give me another chance! Please! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed in pain as he was electrified by something. "Kai!" Li yelled as he ran to his brother. But Kai disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What did Wily do to you..."  
  
Back at the control room, Diablo slashed his axe at Megaman, but Plasma got in the way. "Plasma!" he yelled as Plasma fell onto the ground. "Megaman....Roll...go get 'im," he groaned as closed his eyes and disappared. Kaji smirked a bit. "Lan, you and Maylu finish this! I'll get Plasma recharged" he said as he ran out of the room. "Get back here!" Dex yelled. "Let him go!" Lan said. "You three should go and repair your navis!" "We can hold Diablo off!" Maylu added. Everyone else nodded and ran to the nearest and seperate computer they can find to try to repair their navis. Dex had to pick the lunch room....because they had a microwave and the food was still there. Heh heh heh...  
  
Anyway, Megaman struggled to get up, but Diablo pressed his foot on Megaman's back. "Agh!" he groaned and fell down onto the floor again. Roll tried to get up and crawled her way toward Megaman. Diablo noticed this and chuckled evilly. "Don't try anything," he said and stuck out his palm at Roll. "All of your attempts to destroy me were useless. It's time you were deleted!" And with that, he shot a dark energy ball at Roll, making it explode by impact. "Ahhh!!!" she screamed and fell back, covered in bruises and smoke coming out of her body. "Me...gaman..."she groaned and closed her eyes, disappearing. Maylu's side of the room exploded. "Ahhh!" she screamed. There was an even bigger explosion, sending Maylu back, hitting her back on the computer in Lan's area. "Maylu!" he yelled and he crouched down to see if she was all right. She was knocked unconcious. "Maylu! Are you okay?! Maylu!"   
  
(enter any song you would like here. something that fits the mood of the paragraph.)  
  
Back in the net, Megaman tried to reach the shattered remains of Roll's Cyber Sword. When he was able to reach it, he clenched his fist and began to glow light blue. A ball of light sent Diablo away from Megaman. It destroyed his ax and restored any other damages made by Diablo. "You hurt all my friends! Your gonna pay!" he yelled. A blue aura appeared and surrounded him. His armor began to transform into...well...what ever you want it to look like. When the transformation was done, Megaman looks at Diablo with blue fire in his eyes. And, his sword is all jagged. Diablo's eyes were full of fear and he was beginning to shake. "Wha-what are you?!" he yelled. Megaman opened his eyes and glared at Diablo. "I am the avenger of the Net Navis you killed for what you call liberation!" he responded. "I am your destroyer...I am Megaman X!"  
  
Finally I got this done! And I only need to do one episode left! Yay! Well, I hear Megaman NT Warrior is coming back with brand spankin' new episodes! So I decided to finish this story up.  
  
On thefinal epsiode of "Virus of the Doomed", Megaman changed to Megaman X to have one final showdown with Diablo! You saw the previews, you know what's gonna happen! So let's see if you know what will happen in the Second Series: Friend of the Enemy. Episode one shows you the real enemy behind everything in series one. Who is he? Find out after Series 1. 


	9. Final Battle, The Birth of Megaman X

I decided to change the name cuz it sounds better. This is the final battle against Diablo. Who will win? Keep reading and find out. By the way...I don't own MMNT.  
  
"You hurt all my friends! Your gonna pay!" he yelled. A blue aura appeared and surrounded him. His armor began to transform into...well...what ever you want it to look like. When the transformation was done, Megaman looks at Diablo with blue fire in his eyes. And, his sword is all jagged. Diablo's eyes were full of fear and he was beginning to shake. "Wha-what are you?!" he yelled. Megaman opened his eyes and glared at Diablo. "I am the avenger of the Net Navis you killed for what you call liberation!" he responded. "I am your destroyer...I am Megaman X!"   
  
"Megaman...X?" Lan gasped as he watched his new blue navi. "I never knew...that he had this power...Megaman...is that you?" "It's me, Lan," Megaman answered. "The one and only. I'll make sure Diablo will be destroyed." Diablo grew angry and regenerated his axe. "You destroy me?!" he laughed. "I am one virus you won't be busting 'cause you're gonna get busted!" X smirked and taunted him. "Try it." "Why...why you!!!" Diablo charged at X, raising his axe. But X dodged it and kneed his stomach. Then he jumped a few distances behind Diablo and shot him with his newly transformed X Buster. The shots made contact, leaving Diablo in pain. The shots were more powerful than they were before. X's new buster is more powerful than his old one. X charged his buster, getting ready for a huge shot. "You...you punk!" Diablo yelled as a part of his face started to regenerate. "I'll rip you apart and absorb your data!" He charged at X and tried to slash him. He slashed X through the waist and and laughed. But X disappeared instead of falling to the floor. "Over here," X said from behind and shot his charged buster through Diablo's back. "Arrrrrgh!" Diablo yelled and fell to his knees, holding his wound. Then he started to laugh as the hole began to fill in. "As long as I keep regenrating, I will always live forever!" He stood up ans watched all his wounds heal. "X! Keep attacking until he can't regenerate any longer!" "You got it," Megaman responded and shot rapidly at the healing Diablo. The shots began to tore off parts of Diablo. "Take this!" X charged up his buster again and shot Diablo's deteriorating body. More pieces came flying out. Most of them got destroyed. The smoke cleared, and there was nothing left of Diablo.   
  
"It's finished," X said calmly. "Prepare to jack me out, Lan." "Right," Lan responded. But before he reached for the plug, he noticed that some of the remains of Diablo began to move, and each of them formed a new Diablo, all of them with the same height and everything. "Megaman! Watch out!" Lan yelled. X turned around and watched a barrage of Diablos charge at him, attempting to slash him with their axes. But X turned his buster into a sword and slashed everyone of them in half. As he saw the halves of Diablo falling apart, the Diablos started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! You cannot defeat me!" he laughed. "I am an immortal virus! Nothing can destroy me!" The Diablo halves began to form into the same Diablos. This time there was twice as more Diablos than there was before. X scoffed at them. "You coward," he said. "You multiply yourself because you are weak. We cannot defeat me alone. You need friends to help you." "Shut up! I can beat you with or without my duplicates!" "HA! You try to sound like you can win just because you are a very powerful virus. Everyone has a weakness, but I have none." The real Diablo growled and ordered all the other Diablos to attack, but X shot them all with just one blow of his charged buster. Diablo watched all his replicas fall and be deleted in fear. "Th-This can't be! I can't be...defeated!" Diablo gasped as he stepped back away from X, who started to walk toward him."You killed every navi you meet without any mercy. You showed them death right in the face. Now, are you afraid?! You should be!" X turned his buster into a sword again. "This is what death looks like! Experience it!" He charged at Diablo, who turned around and ran away. "Die! X Buster Slash!!!" He slashed Diablo in half and into many pieces. Then he turned his sword into a buster, charged it up, and emitted a large blast that destroyed and desintergrated all of the diced-up pieces of Diablo"This cannot be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Diablo yelled and his voice faded away. "Now it is truly done. Every navi that has been destroyed by his name are avenged." X said and transformed into his regular old self. "Lan...let's go home." "Yeah!" Lan smiled and jacked out Megaman from the net.  
  
Lan walked out of the Power Plant and saw the sky, clear as day. "We did it. We won." Lan said. "The bad thing is that I have to go back to school again." "But the good thing is," Megaman responded,"that we have saved Den Tech City. Maybe even the whole world!" "Yeah, but in one day! That's a personnal best!" They both started to laugh. Before they continued, Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Tory came running to Lan. "You did!" Maylu said and hugged Lan, who started to blush. "You are sooo getting rare chips from me, Lan!" Yai said and patted Lan on the back. "Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," Lan replied. "Good job, Lan!" Dex said and gave LAn a noogie. "Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" Lan said and laughed. Everyone started to laugh as well. "Let's go home, Lan," Tory said and smiled. Everyone nodded their head and headed on to Lan's house for victory dinner. "Who do you think created Diablo?" Lan asked Megaman. "I dunno," Megaman replied. "Maybe we'll never find out..." But high on the roof of the Den Tech's central plant, a figure in a black cape watched over Lan and his friends. He started to chuckle and removed his hood. Guess who that is? I'm not telling you! "Lan....you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," he said and laughed evilly. Then he turned away and disappeared.  
  
Who is this strange person? And what does he want with our heroes? Is he a member of WWW, or another low-life who hacks and destroys the net? All will be revealed in the next series: A Friend's Betrayal.  
  
Okay, I know it was short and the next series title is crappy, but I have a hard time thinking since my teacher was b****ing for not doing my homework, although I did. Crappy huh? Anyway, here is a sneak-peak of the next series.  
  
A Friend's Betrayal- Who I Thought Was my Friend  
  
Lan: "But I trusted you! You helped us defeat Diablo!"  
  
****: "You will believe anyone when they do something for you. They help you and immediately, you are convinced they are your friends. But it is I who created Diablo! I created him to memorize your moves and stratigies so I may destroy Megaman for WWW!  
  
Megaman: "You mean...you wanted him to die?! After I protected you, ******!"  
  
******: "Sorry, Megaman, but I hate you as much as WWW does."  
  
****: "Prepare yourself, Lan! I am one Net Battler you have never faced before! I will destroy Megaman and WWW will rule the world!"  
  
Okay. Crappy lines and I almost gave away everything. But here is the real mystery. Who is **** and ******? HEre's a hint: look through the story to find one of the new characters with 4 letters and net navis with 6 letters. I hope you enjoyed my first ever (and first!) fanfic that I finished! I actually finished something! Yay! 


End file.
